


Puff Puff, And Pass It

by SheWritesDirty



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And by that I mean weed, College AU, Cuddling, Eddie Thinks Richie Is Gross-Hot, First Meeting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I'm Litterally The Worst At Tags Please Tell Me This Is Enough..., Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Richie Uses His Butt For Justice, Shotgunning, Swearing, Two High Fools, Weed, did i mention weed?, frat party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: “Hey…” Richie suddenly said, looking up at Eddie with painfully innocent eyes -coke bottle glasses just magnifying them.  “Wanna go get high?”And no, Eddie didnot‘wanna go get high’ - because that stuff was for degenerates, and he fully planned on actually graduating college. Not dropping out and becoming addicted to meth or something like that, because weed was a gateway drug. He was pretty convinced thatRichiewas a gateway drug, too.“Yes.” Eddie said despite himself, and he could hear the sound of his mother's voice ringing in his head.‘Don’t you dare! Eddie… EDDIEEEE!’But Richie was beaming up at him, and he looked so pleased. So Eddie ignored the fact that his palms were starting to get sweaty, and followed Richie as he led them upstairs, to a room where less people would bother them...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Puff Puff, And Pass It

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know… my friend has been pestering me ever since I forced her to watch Chapter Two, to write these idiots. So I did the majority of this last night, and finished it up today for you all. I’m like weirdly productive lately, CANNOT. STOP. WRITING.
> 
> Also… why do I always write about weed? I don’t even smoke weed. LOL.

Eddie always felt out of place at college parties - especially _frat_ parties. Probably because he didn’t really like to drink, or dance… Or talk to strangers. Any and all of those things made him nervous, he started to sweat, and then started to feel like everyone was looking at him…

Which is what he was doing now, in the corner of a crowded room - with far too loud music blaring into his eardrums. He was probably going to get tinnitus, he would probably lose hearing in one of his ears - and forever be the guy who couldn't tell what direction people were actually talking from. Some guy had come up to him and was trying to speak to him, but Eddie could barely understand him over the music - _oh god_ , was it already happening? 

He did the universal sign for _‘I can't hear you.’_ and the guy still kept trying to talk to him. Which was just the most annoying thing that had ever happened to him, _ever_. Eddie smiled the biggest, fakest smile he could muster, and then excused himself. Wandering out of the room to try and find somewhere, _anywhere_ even marginally quieter than the sweaty, smelly dance room. If you could even call what his classmates were doing dancing by this point.

He wandered into what looked like some sort of den, there was a sliding glass door that led out to the pool - and a bunch of people were milling about out there with drinks. He thought he saw the very person he had been trying to avoid this entire time among them, and he ducked behind the arm of the couch.

“Woah there little guy, you hiding from the feds?” A voice said, and Eddie nearly jumped out of his skin.

“W-what?” He asked, realizing the voice had come from under - what he had _assumed_ \- was just a pile of coats, thrown over the top of a nearby armchair. Turns out there was a person under there, too.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to turn you in, I can't just cover up for a criminal… unless there's something in it for me.” The guy said, with a stupid, suggestive grin on his face… and then he actually _winked_. He had these massive glasses that kind of made him look like an idiot - which was like, the opposite of what glasses were supposed to do, right?

“Are you _trying_ to be disgusting right now, or is that just your natural state.” Eddie bit back, most of his focus still spent peeking over the arm of the sofa to see if it was safe to come out yet.

“ _Oof_. Right in the guts!” The guy said dramatically, miming someone plunging a dagger into his stomach, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

“Aren’t you the one hiding.” Eddie hissed, not bothering to give the guys theatrics a response.

“I’m not hiding, I'm Richie.” The guy said with a huge grin, like he’s just told the funniest joke known to man.

“Ugh.” Eddie groaned, perking up as he saw he-who-shall-not-be-named finally walk away, around to the other side of the house. “Well, nice meeting you Richie.” Eddie lied, standing and brushing off his knees, before turning to stalk back out of the room.

“Waiiiiiiiiiiiit!” Richie wailed, flopping a hand out after Eddie and grabbing at his arm. “What’s your name?” He asked when Eddie whipped around to glare down at him. He considered just slapping the hand away - and maybe going to wash where this guy’s just touched him, because _no thank you_.

But something - maybe because he was sick of looking like the sad lonely kid with no friends at these things - had him opening his mouth and responding with “Eddie.”

“Eddie.” Richie repeated with a grin, “Eddie Spaghetti.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Eddie said stiffly, and Richie finally let go of his arm.

It felt warm, like Richie’s hand had left behind an impression on his arm. _Disgusting_. Eddie flopped into the sofa across from Richie, and the guy beamed for a second - before sitting up from under his pile of coats. Eddie wondered if he stole those, or if people were actually just that careless with their things, that they would entrust them to someone who was so obviously untrustworthy.

“What’re you in for.” Richie said, adopting a put on accent - sounded kind of like an old timey thug from those shows that used to be on TV when he was a kid.

“What?” Eddie asked with a confused expression, he couldn’t tell if this Richie guy just spoke in riddles - or if he was actually just this bad at talking to people.

“What’s your major?” Richie tried again, smile getting even bigger - if that was possible.

“Why, so you can stalk all my classes?” Eddie asked skeptically, raising a brow. “You seem like the kind of guy who might do that.”

“Ouch! Easy Eduardo, I give in!” Richie said, waving his hands in front of him like he was trying to protect himself. 

“Don’t call me _that_ , either.” Eddie said with a frown.

“You’re no fun.” Richie said simply, and Eddie bristled at that - because he was _fun_ , he was so much fun! He just liked to have fun in safe, controlled settings - where nothing could possibly go wrong. 

“Psychology.” Eddie answered, hands fiddling in his lap. He always thought, as someone who was so closely acquainted with all the neuroses one could _possibly_ have… maybe he would be particularly good at helping other people cope with them. If nothing else, he was learning so much more about his own problems and how to try and improve them.

“Wow - pretty _and_ smart, what a catch!” Richie said with a flirty look. It seemed like he was joking, but Eddie couldn’t help the flush that spread across his skin.

“Shut up, what about you then.” Eddie asked, trying to get the focus off of himself.

“Oh, can’t you tell? I live for the PERFORMANCE, BABY!” Richie shouted with a flourish. He knocked a lamp over that was sitting next to him on a side table, and he had to stop mid way to catch it so it didn’t shatter on the floor.

Eddie slow clapped, with an unamused face.

“Hey, the catch was good at least… right?” Richie asked, a shy smile on his face. Eddie frowned, because he was starting to think this disgusting oaf was actually kind of _cute_.

They sat and talked for what was probably hours, and before Eddie knew it he was starting to actually like the guy - like, _really_ like him. Despite his stupid giant glasses, the weird unkempt mop of hair on his head, and the absolutely irredeemable personality. 

They ended up laughing like a bunch of idiots together, talking about stupid shit like how out of touch their teachers were, the annoying people in their classes, how they felt like they’d been living on only hot-pockets and instant noodles for the past month and a half.

Eddie was starting to feel comfortable, actually letting some of his guard down. If Richie noticed it, he didn't mention it, just kept peppering Eddie with jokes, laughing at Eddie's responses like he was even _half_ as funny as Richie was. But then Eddie tuned him out, because he-who-shall-not-be-named was back outside again - and Eddie was sinking into the couch cushions to try and hide.

“Uhmm. Hey buddy, are you melting?” Richie asked, adjusting his glasses on his face.

“No, I’m hiding.” Eddie hissed.

“Okaa-aay…” Richie said, drawing the word out longer than was necessary. “Why?”

Eddie nodded his head towards the glass doors, and the guy - who was laughing like the complete asshole he was... _daring_ to have a good time while Eddie cowered in a musty couch with a weird smiley gremlin boy that lived in a pile of coats as his only friend.

“Because, that’s the guy who makes my life a living hell.” Eddie confessed, flushing a little with shame. He was too old to be getting bullied, wasn’t that shit supposed to stop when you got to college?

“What? That guy??” Richie said, pointing him out of the crowd. Eddie flushed and slapped Richie’s hand down.

“Don’t fuckin’ _point_ , dude.” Eddie whined.

“Yeah, okay.” Richie said, not even bothering to look back at Eddie - far too busy glaring daggers at the guy. It was kind of sweet, Eddie thought. And then Richie was standing, and unbuttoning his pants and strolling over to the glass door - and _sweet_ went straight out the equation.

Richie was pulling his pants down, his _underwear_ down… and his ass pressed firmly up against the glass, and he was shouting “HEY DICKHEAD!” One hand pointing at his ass, the other flipping him the bird.

“FUCK YOU BRO!” Richie yelled through the glass, and of course the guy heard him, because he turned around and stared back - looking entirely confused. The whole fucking party turned around and looked, and Eddie was utterly humiliated, and also kind of happy.

“OH MY GOD, STOP!” Eddie yelled, as Richie started to waggle his ass back and forth on the glass.

“Did you see his face?!” Richie gasped, breaking out into the ugliest laugh Eddie had ever heard as he pulled his pants back up.

“You’re fucking insane, I can never be seen in public again.” Eddie said, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Nah, people are gonna be like - Hey, are you the one who was with that guy… the one with the most perfect ass that we’ve ever seen? Can you introduce us to him?” Richie said, changing his voice to sound like he was totally in awe.

“NO!” Eddie shouted through his laughter, and Richie just went on.

“So round and perfect, so plump - oh my god when I saw it I just…. I JUST HAD TO-” And Richie mimed jerking off, vulgar and ridiculously exaggerated. He pulled a pinched face and made a jazz hand to simulate ejaculating.

“STOPP!” Eddie cried out, practically wheezing to death. Richie collapsed next to him on the shitty sofa, practically sank into the cushions and disappeared.

“Hey…” Richie suddenly said, looking up at Eddie with painfully innocent eyes -coke bottle glasses just magnifying them. For someone who just mooned half the people at this party, and then mimed jacking off… it was impressive. “Wanna go get high?”

And no, Eddie did _not_ ‘wanna go get high’ - because that stuff was for degenerates, and he fully planned on actually graduating college. Not dropping out and becoming addicted to meth... or something like that, because weed was a gateway drug. He was pretty convinced that _Richie_ was a gateway drug, too.

“Yes.” Eddie said despite himself, and he could hear the sound of his mother's voice ringing in his head. ‘ _Don’t you dare! Eddie… EDDIEEEE!_ ’ 

But Richie was beaming up at him, and he looked so pleased. So Eddie ignored the fact that his palms were starting to get sweaty, and followed Richie as he led them upstairs, to a room where less people would bother them.

* * *

The room Richie took him to was a fucking mess. Seriously, there was stuff thrown _everywhere_... 

“Wow, what kind of asshole lets his room get this bad.” Eddie said, trying not to step on anything scattered across the floor.

“Actually, this is my room.” Richie answered, and he actually had the decency to look kind of embarrassed about it.

“What?” Eddie asked, not sure he could quite process that. He was actually in Richie’s room right now, alone with Richie, in Richie's room. _Richierichierichie._

“I’m in this frat, I live here. Hi.” Richie said, doing that shy smile again - the one that made Eddie feel a little flustered. “I am that asshole.” He confessed.

“Of course you are…” Eddie muttered, trying to find a spot to sit that wasn't already occupied by dirty clothes. Richie caught on quickly, and shoved an entire pile off of his bed, holding out a hand for Eddie - like he’d just prepared a place fit for a king.

Eddie sat carefully, crossing his legs up under himself and trying not to think about how dirty these sheets probably were. Did he even wash them? Did he wash _anything_ in here?

“Here we go,” Richie said, sitting on the bed next to him. The mattress dipped with his weight and Eddie adjusted himself, drew in a little closer, until their legs were almost touching. Richie leaned over to grab a bong from the bedside table, along with a small plastic baggie with what Eddie assumed - was weed. 

He watched nervously as Richie packed a bowl - His bong was kind of as offensive as _he_ was, all multi-colors swirling together... Eddie didn’t know what else he had been expecting. 

“Okay so, you’ve done this before - right?” Richie asked, lighting it and pressing his lips around the mouth piece - a horrifying gurgling sound came out as Richie sucked in and Eddie tried not to blanche.

“Obviously.” He lied. Richie held the smoke in his lungs for a moment, before breathing it out in a thick white cloud, it obscured his face for a second before it dissipated into the room.

“Alright, here you go.” He said, handing it over to Eddie.

Eddie took the bong nervously into his hands, pressed his mouth to the piece like he had watched Richie do. Richie leaned over, holding the lighter to the bowl and lighting it. The chamber filled with smoke, and Eddie tried breathing it in, really trying to hold it… But it _burned_ and all he could think about was how he was going to die, because of asthma and peer pressure, even though Richie hadn’t actually pressured him at all. 

He suddenly jerked away, and Richie’s hands dashed under to catch the bong as Eddie let go - pulled his hands away like he’d been shocked by it, and coughed the smoke out.

“Okay- so I’m starting to think maybe you lied-” Richie was saying, and then he noticed the look on Eddie's face and stopped. “Are you okay?”

“I ca-can’t breathe.” Eddie choked out, trying to will himself to relax. He knew the Asthma wasn't _real_ , not really - just another one of the tools his mother liked to use to control him, when he was younger. _Placebo_ … one of the most freeing, and terrifying words he had ever come to know. But it had always _felt_ real, and trying to get rid of that sort of conditioning was hard.

“Okay,” Richie said calmly, pulling himself closer, getting into Eddie's space. “Calm down, see me- right here?” Eddie focused his eyes on Richie's face, and he didn’t look scared - he looked confident, and like he actually cared about Eddie.

“Follow me, in… and out…” Richie took in a deep breath in through his nose and held it, before letting it out slow and long from his mouth. Eddie tried to match his breathing, and it only took a couple tries before they were breathing in rhythm together. 

Eddie started to feel a bit more attached to his surroundings, as he came down from the panic. And he soon realized that one of Richie’s hands was resting on his thigh, just holding it there. It felt good, but as soon as Eddie seemed to notice it, Richie took it back - folding it into his own lap instead.

“Are you okay?” Richie tried again.

“Yes.” Eddie said, flushing - suddenly realizing how embarrassing everything that had just happened was. “I never actually did this.” He admitted.

“Yeahhh - kinda figured that one out.” Richie said with a smile, “Do you uh, wanna try that again?” he asked, and Eddie shook his head. 

Richie shifted, looking down at the bong in his hand - like he was thinking. “We could try something else.” He offered, “If you want to.”

“Like what?” Eddie asked, he still felt a little shaken - but Richie was calming him just by being Richie, and he _had_ already done the hard part… it’s not like it could get worse, right?

“I could pass it to you.” Richie said, and he seemed unsure - like maybe he was already second guessing the suggestion the second it was out of his mouth. “Like, shotgun it.” 

“Shotgun.” Eddie repeated, like he was supposed to know what the hell that meant?

“Yeah, so I take a hit… and then pass it to you, and it's like- It won't be as intense.” Richie explained, “Like this-” Richie opened his mouth and breathed hot air at Eddie's face.

“Let’s do it.” Eddie said determined, willing the flush off his cheeks. Richie was just as red, turning his face down to take another hit, flicking his lighter open and lighting the bowl again. He took the hit, and then pulled up, held it in his lungs as he leaned in - closing the distance between them. 

Eddie was nervous, but besides that he was eager… Because Richie kept getting closer, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. And then Richie stopped, right before their lips touched, and opened his mouth to blow out the smoke. Richie let it go slowly, and pinched at Eddie's arm when he forgot to actually open his mouth and breathe the smoke in. 

Eddie parted his lips, breathed in like he was confident, and it wasn’t that much better - it was still unpleasant, it still burned… But Richie's face was so close, and the smoke around them cleared as Eddie sucked it in, so he could see Richie's eyes, staring back at him.

Eddie held the smoke in as long as he could, before breathing it back out. Richie pulled away, smiling like some kind of dork. “How was that?” He asked.

“Still weird - but better.” Eddie replied, “Am I supposed to feel something now?” Richie laughed, and Eddie felt kind of annoyed - because it seemed like a reasonable enough question.

“Not yet, it should kick in soon.” Richie said, “We should do another... one like that isn’t gonna do much for you.”

“Are you sure you don’t just wanna get close to me again.” Eddie said with a grin, he was feeling relaxed again - more like himself, like he could start joking around again.

Richie spluttered, almost lighting his own thumb on fire as he reacted to what Eddie had said. “Th-that's not why.” He said, flushing a deep red. 

He took another hit, and brought it to Eddie again. Eddie was ready this time, lips parted and waiting - Richie opened his mouth and blew out this time as Eddie sucked the smoke into his lungs. They managed to waste almost no smoke this time, and when Eddie went to blow the smoke back out, Richie sucked the air back in for a second time, before letting it go.

“Sweet.” Richie said, and he sounded pretty affected. Eddie couldn't help but laugh at it, because it was so strange, he sounded _different_ \- maybe he was just more relaxed. Eddie was definitely more relaxed, he’d practically forgotten about the panic attack entirely. Maybe he should have been using weed to relax this entire time, except he was pretty sure he never could have done this without Richie’s careful help.

“Watcha thinkin’ about?” Richie asked, his voice cutting in through the fog that was starting to build up in Eddie’s head. 

“Um. You.” He said, not quite able to keep the truth from slipping out.

“Wow, like what?” Richie said, scooting in closer, hands suddenly on Eddie’s knees.

“Like, you’re really good at this.” Eddie said, eyes dropping down to stare at Richie’s hands. They were kind of big, a little boney, tiny wisps of dark hair under his knuckles - Eddie liked them.

Richie laughed, loud and clear in the room. “Yeah, real good at getting high - one of my greatest achievements.” he said in a sarcastic tone. His hands pulled away and Eddie had a moment to mourn the loss, before Richie was taking another hit - he didn’t share this one.

“Wanna try like this again?” He asked, when he was finished. The room was getting kind of smokey around them, and Eddie was finding it harder to focus on anything besides Richie in front of him.

“Okay.” Eddie said, reaching out to grab for the bong.

“Nah, lemme hold it this time… if you spill this water all over my bed I’m gonna cry.” Richie said, holding the bong out for Eddie to press his mouth to. He just scoffed, and leaned in - and Richie lit the bowl for him again.

It was the same experience really, but at least Eddie was prepared for it this time - and he was actually able to take the hit without choking it out. Richie watched like he was impressed, like he could watch Eddie do this all night long and he would _still_ be impressed. 

Eddie blew the smoke out, and now he realized things were starting to get weird. He felt floaty, and he had the overwhelming urge to smile. “Oh man, I just had the greatest idea.” Eddie said, adjusting on the bed, and leaning forward.

“What?” Richie asked, his eyes were hooded.

“We should go for a run.”

Richie just stared at him, “Uh, what?” he asked again.

“Like a run. We should go running, do you feel weird? Man I feel weird… We should go for a run.” Eddie said, already moving to get up from the bed.

“Wai-wai-wait. Wait.” Richie said, grabbing onto Eddie's shirt and tugging him back onto the bed. 

“What?” Eddie asked, staring intently at Richie.

“We are so not going for a run, are you fucking insane.” Richie said, with a huge smile on his face.

“I’m not insane, you’re boring.” Eddie snapped.

Richie gasped, pretending to be hurt. “You don’t just call a man boring, after he let you smoke his weed!” he complained.

“Well then, stop being boring!” Eddie retorted, but he settled back onto the bed with Richie, all the same. Richie snorted, and took another hit from the bong and Eddie watched, eyes trained on Richie’s hands, carefully holding the glass and flicking the lighter on. 

“We should do that shotgun thingy, again.” Eddie said, and it didn't even sound like himself.

Richie's eyes flicked up to Eddie, as he sucked in the smoke, pulling away from the bong and hooked a hand around the back of Eddie's neck - holding him close as he blew the air out for him. He heard the sound of Richie setting the bong on the table next to the bed, and then Richie was pulling them down, until both of their heads hit the pillow below the headboard.

Eddie turned and blew the smoke up at the ceiling, he still felt amped up, like he could run around the room four times and not even feel it.

“What kind of performance are you studying?” He asked, remembering what Richie had said earlier when they met.

“Business.” Richie said, with a laugh.

“What the fuck.” Eddie said, and joined in laughing - because it felt contagious.

“Yeah, not really what I had in mind. But I go do stand up at this shitty dive bar on the weekends, which is what I really wanna do.” Richie said, laughter fading away.

“I bet you’re good at that, you’re funny.” Eddie said, because it was true. 

Richie didn't say anything, just rolled over and wrapped his arms around Eddie - burrowed his face into Eddie's neck and made a happy noise. Eddie let him, because he was high as fuck - and it felt _really_ good to have Richie touching him.

“Say that again.” Richie muttered into his neck, and Eddie couldn’t help but flush. It was like he was hyper aware of the arms wrapped around him, of the humid, wet air on his neck from Richie’s mouth.

“What, that you’re funny?” Eddie said, laughing as Richie made the happy noise again.

“Oh baby, keep saying that - it _does_ things to me!” Richie said, lips brushing against the skin of Eddie's neck as he spoke, and Eddie shivered.

“You psycho!” He yelled, and the both of them broke out into a fit of laughter - wheezing to catch their breath. Eddie had tears in his eyes, and he was pretty sure Richie was going to die if he didn't stop long enough to catch a breath.

“In… and out…” Eddie said, trying to mimic Richie's earlier calming technique, and Richie just ended up laughing even harder.

“Oh my god- _stop_! I’m gonna die.” Richie wailed, trying to suck in air desperately.

“My sides hurt.” Eddie complained, wiping away at the tears in his eyes. 

Richie’s arms were still wrapped tightly around him, and it didn’t seem like he was going to pull them away anytime soon. So Eddie settled in, cuddling up against Richie’s side and tried to find the same sleepy energy that Richie apparently had when he was high. Richie was watching him, face flush, happy smile on his face, glasses slightly askew - pushed up by the pillow that he was resting his head on.

“You look ridiculous.” Eddie said, trying to fight back another laughing fit.

“Thanks a lot, just what every guy wants to hear.” Richie said, smile growing wider.

“Probably will help with the standup career.” Eddie said lightly, and something flashed through Richie's eyes, like he didn’t expect anyone to talk about that like it might seriously happen.

“Can I touch your face?” Richie asked, which - really wasn’t what Eddie was expecting.

“Yeah.” He breathed out, flinching a little when one of Richie’s hands pressed against his cheek. “Cold.” he explained, when Richie looked uncertain.

“Your skin is so smooth.” Richie said, feeling over Eddie's cheek, rubbing soft circles with the pad of his thumb. Richie’s hands were a little rough, and clearly too big for Eddie's face, but it wasn’t unpleasant… it actually felt kind of nice, and Eddie leaned into the touch. “And you’re cute, maybe you should just get a sugar daddy instead of a degree.” 

“Wow. Quit school, get a sugar daddy. Any more advice?” Eddie asked, closing his eyes and willing himself not to make a strange noise as Richie’s thumb brushed over his lashes.

“Nope.” Richie said, he sounded like he was focused.

“Are you applying, or something?” Eddie pressed, shifting a little closer to Richie.

“I’m broke.” Richie said softly, brushing his thumb over Eddie's lips.

“So, would that make you just… a daddy?” Eddie asked, opening his eyes again, face as straight as he could keep it.

Richie’s nostrils flared, like he was trying really hard not to laugh. He lasted about four seconds before he was dying again, letting go of Eddie's face to hold onto his sides as he melted away into a wheezing mess. Eddie couldn't help but join in with him, just pleased to be making him laugh like that.

“DADDY’S HOME, WHAT’S FOR DINNER!” Richie shouted into the room, and Eddie jumped in surprise with the sudden change in volume.

“Dear, quiet! The kids are sleeping.” Eddie hissed, tugging at Richie’s arm.

“They’re asleep?! Well that means we can get down to business, get rid of that food we have more important things to do.” Richie said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“N-no! Timmy’s bedroom is downstairs, you _brute_!” Eddie said, his voice pitching higher as Richie rolled over him and pretended to maul his neck. Richie pulled away, looking down like he was about to say something else, but he stopped - hesitated, like he’d just realized the position they were in.

Eddie’s face was flushed pink, and Richie was pressed up against him - he could feel the rise and fall of Richie’s chest as he tried to catch his breath, could feel his heart racing. Richie dropped his face to Eddie's chest, let it rest there for a minute, before he mumbled into the fabric of Eddie's shirt.

“How high are you.” He asked, and Eddie had to listen really close just to hear him.

“Uhhh. I don't know, a little?” Eddie said, it felt like he was sinking - like Richie’s body was pressing him down and he was going to end up drowning in the mattress. Okay, maybe he was more high than he was letting on.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asked, his voice was soft - almost like he didn’t want Eddie to actually hear him.

“Right now - yeah.” Eddie said urgently, fisting a hand into his shirt and tugging him down - as if he could actually get them any closer than they already were.

Richie leaned in, pressed his lips against Eddies - slow, almost torturously slow. Eddie surged up into the kiss, meeting Richie’s lips with a hungry, desperate energy, knocking into Richie’s glasses. Richie pulled back, and Eddie whined - actually _whined_. Richie took the glasses off, setting them on the pillow next to them, and leaned back in.

He licked out, soft and slow against Eddie’s lips, before pressing into the kiss again - Eddie parted his lips, tugged insistently at Richie’s shirt sleeves. Like he needed more, like if he didn’t get it he was gonna _die_. Richie hummed pleasantly against his lips, and slipped his tongue into Eddie’s mouth.

Richie kissed like a mess, sloppy, wet, and so painfully _slow_ \- Eddie squirmed under him, desperate to chase more of this feeling... the overwhelming sensation of Richie pressed against him, of their bodies sliding together. Eddie shivered as he felt the hard line of Richie’s cock against his thigh, realized that meant Richie could feel him, too.

Eddie pressed his knee up, slotting it between Richie’s legs - and Richie broke their kiss to moan, the sound sent a surge of excitement that went straight to Eddie’s cock.

“Richie…” Eddie started, his voice still sounded weird to himself.

“Yeah- Want me to stop?” Richie asked, insecurity peeking through the fog of their high, through the arousal.

“No, you idiot.” Eddie huffed out, and Richie flopped over next to him - relieved. Eddie turned to face him, trying to school his face into the most serious that he could get it. “I’m going to need you to touch my dick.” He said.

Richie stared at him for a second, like he was trying to make sure that Eddie just actually said that.

“You wot, mate?” Richie asked in a infuriating British accent.

“I will kill you.” Eddie warned, flushing such a deep red that if he wasn't careful, Richie was going to actually think he _liked_ that stupid voice. Richie quirked an eyebrow up, like maybe he was trying to concentrate or something, lips pursed - he couldn’t possibly look dumber if he _tried_.

“Okay, scoot closer.” Richie said, and Eddie quickly complied. Their knees knocked together, and Richie winced, like it wasn’t his own fault that his legs were all gangly and awkward. Eddie just made a frustrated sound and tried to kick them out of the way.

“Are you finished mutilating my shins?” Richie asked when Eddie settled in, close enough that their foreheads came to rest against one another.

“For now.” Eddie replied, breath hitching as Richie pressed the palm of his hand up against the front of Eddie’s jeans.

“Cool.” Richie said, like he wasn’t actually listening to Eddie anymore. He was squinting down at where his hand was, rubbing firmly against the bulge in Eddie’s pants. “Hold on-” he said, pulling his hand away and fishing for something behind Eddie’s back - coming back with his glasses and sticking them back on his face. 

“I wanna see this.” He explained, when Eddie gave him a confused look.

“How blind _are_ you?” Eddie asked, trying to keep his cool as Richie’s hand fumbled his button undone.

“As a bat.” Richie said, slipping his hand down the front of Eddie’s pants and wrapping his long fingers around him. And Eddie's brain kind of felt like he just hit the reset button, because anything useful had just flown straight out.

“ _Oh…_ ” Eddie half spoke, half moaned - because the feeling of Richie's hand on him felt like _so much more_ than he was expecting… And it must have been the weed, because there was really no other explanation for how intense that felt, having Richie touching him like that.

Richie shoved down at Eddie’s jeans, swallowed thickly, and then pushed his underwear down as well. His eyes practically sparkled as he stared down at his own hand wrapped around Eddie’s flush cock.

“That’s awesome.” He mumbled, and Eddie felt kind of annoyed by his choice of words. 

“Seriously? Ah-awesome?” Eddie complained, voice breaking when Richie swept a thumb slowly over his sensitive tip.

“Yeah, _you’re_ awesome.” Richie clarified, and Eddie probably would have had something to say about that - if he wasn’t busy falling apart. Richie had started to find his rhythm - found what made Eddie tremble, what made him whimper helplessly, what turned his brain into a useless puddle of mush.

Eddie’s hands slipped around to the back of Richie’s head and held on, like he was the only thing that could keep Eddie from completely losing control. As if he wasn’t the very reason Eddie was like this, in the first place.

“W-what about y-you.” Eddie managed to get out. Their foreheads felt slick with sweat where they were pressed together - probably from the effort, and the heat pooling between them. Eddie normally would have been pretty disgusted by that, but he couldn’t focus on much of anything other than the feeling of Richie’s hand dragging over him.

Richie’s brow was pinched, and his eyes kept flicking Eddie’s face, and then back to his hand wrapped around Eddie’s cock - like he wasn't sure which he wanted to watch more. “Huh?” he asked, he sounded dazed.

Eddie just sighed, and fumbled his hand for the front of Richie’s pants - undoing them roughly and shoving his hand in.

“Oh, _fuck_ -” Richie moaned, eyes screwing shut the second Eddie touched him. “Okay - yeah, that’s- keep doing that.” he stuttered. Eddie managed to get Richie completely out of his jeans with one hand - because he was fucking _talented_ \- and Richie kind of looked like he was about to pass out.

“Hey!” Eddie said, flicking Richie’s cheek sharply - because he’d forgotten to keep moving his own hand, and Eddie was getting impatient.

“Fuck... sorry.” Richie said, hand picking up the pace again - moving faster, like he knew he wasn’t gonna be able to keep it together for very long, and he wanted Eddie to go over the edge with him.

The room filled with the sound of their breathing, the sound of hands slicking over skin, the sound of both of their voices - choking back moans so that no one else would hear them. It was obscene, and Eddie should have hated it… but he didn’t, the sounds sent a shiver through him - a pool of heat warming in his belly.

“R-richie...I’m- gonna-” Eddie started to say, before he cut himself off with a sharp breath.

“Yeah, do it.” Richie said, pulling them closer still... tugging Eddie’s hand out of the way as it faltered, and pressing their cock’s together, covering them both with his hand. And Eddie tried not to let his brain short-circuit, at the fact that Richie’s hands were actually big enough to _do_ that.

Two seconds later, Eddie was crying out - hands fisting into the front of Richie's shirt. His body was shaking, little waves of pleasure rolling through him - and Richie was watching him, lips slightly parted, eyes glassy, like he was in _awe_.

The first splash of cum hit Eddie’s stomach, and Richie squeezed lightly - like he wanted to coax more out of him. Not that it was really necessary, because Eddie was cumming more than he ever had in his entire _life_. Getting it all over Richie’s bedspread, and coating his fingers in it. And really, Eddie was just going to blame the weed for that - as soon as he actually felt like he could form a coherent thought, and not just mumble nonsense.

“Wow- Holy shit.” Richie breathed, watching as Eddie came down from his climax - transfixed by how utterly wrecked he looked.

“S’cool.” Eddie slurred, because he wasn't really capable of saying much else. “Your turn.”

Richie swept his tongue out over his top lip, licked away a trickle of sweat that had been resting there, and refocused on himself. It took maybe four pumps, before he was following Eddie over the edge. Moaning Eddie’s name, and then following it up with an entire litany of flattery - about how hot Eddie was, and was he aware of just how good he looked? How Richie couldn’t believe Eddie even _talked_ to him tonight, because he was _clearly_ too good for that. 

And Eddie was kind of impressed by Richie’s ability to keep talking while he was cumming.

When Richie finished, they both just lay there for a while, catching their breath. Finally, after what felt like forever, Richie sighed and spoke.

“Okay, I’m ready for round two.” He said, leveling a serious stare at Eddie.

“Oh - Fuck off!” Eddie said, laughing and slapping a hand against Richie’s chest. 

“I think you said ‘Fuck me’ wrong.” Richie said with a stupid grin.

“No- I said it right… eugh.” Eddie pinched his face up, because he felt disgusting, and there was way too much cum on his stomach. Richie watched him blankly for a second before he seemed to clue in, and quickly scrambled out of bed - returning with a box of tissues.

“Here.” He said, offering them to Eddie. 

“I think I’m gonna need like, an entire bottle of rubbing alcohol to feel clean again - but thanks.” Eddie said, pulling a couple sheets out and using them to try and clean himself off.

“Shut up and spoon me.” Richie said, when Eddie finished. He frowned and grabbed more tissues to clean Richie off too, because the guy looked like he was _actually_ about to fall asleep like that. “Thanks, mom.” Richie said flatly as Eddie threw the tissues over the edge of the bed - because he couldn’t even _find_ a fucking waste basket in this room.

“How are you my daddy if I’m your mom.” Eddie asked, sliding into Richie’s outstretched arms - he was making little grabby hands.

“Perfect family, what are you talking about?” Richie asked, breath ruffling Eddie's hair as he spoke.

“No- it’s an actual nightmare.” Eddie said, relaxing against Richie, letting his eyes drift closed.

“Hey.” Richie said, and Eddie opened his eyes again to look at him. “You’re okay with-with what we just did, right?” Richie asked, and he looked vulnerable - like he was afraid that as soon as Eddie lost his high, he would second guess all of this.

“Yeah, more than okay.” Eddie said with a big, beaming smile. “How about you?”

“No re-gerts.” Richie said softly, and Eddie frowned - because this mother fucker really just meme’d him.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie would be such a shit poster, in today's modern age. So yeah, had to include that - LOL.
> 
> I might do a second chapter for this, because I wrote some more dialogue for them but none of it actually fit in with this scene. But no promises on when that will actually happen... /shrug.


End file.
